Pokemon The Missing Number
by Ghost Nexus
Summary: Just what is a missigno? ash and co. try to find out wile stopping this mistery organization that tries to bring it back from its confinement in order to bring chaos to the pokemon world AshXMay, DawnXOc, might change to T or higher


**Pokemon The Missing Number chp1 **

"So what was it that you needed professor?" asked Ash to professor Oak at the other end of the line

"You see, close to snowpoint city there is a friend of mine that has been researching pokeballs and he asked me for help, but i have been busy myself to go"

"Help?, how?" asked out of curiosity the blue haired girl

"He is currently developing a pokeball and he asked of me to try it out to see if his research was giving fruits"

"Oh i get it, so this pokeball must be special" affirmed the breeder from behind Ash

"Exactly, although it's just a prototype of the finished product"

"No problem professor, we'll get that pokeball and bring it to you in no time"

"Thank you ash, I'll be counting on you"

And in an instant the screen turned black and Ash faced his friends

"Let's get going then"

Days later Ash, Dawn and Brock had reached snowpoint city and then they headed towards MT. Coronet before a blizzard would catch them, and as they were walking down a path through the mountain ash begun to speak.

"Ya know, this kind of reminds me of that time i got stuck on a mountain myself and a blizzard was raging outside"

"You mean back in kanto" accreted Brock

"Yeah, and i would've frozen myself down to the bone if it wasn't for my pokemon"

"Well i wouldn't mind getting lost as long as my prince charming was there to save and protect me" said Dawn as sparkles shone from he eyes but suddenly a piece from the ledge that dawn stepped on had fallen from it's rightful place making dawn lose her balance and falling down the ledge into who knows where

"DAWN" screamed both Ash and Brock

Seconds later after Dawn had fallen she slammed her body on the soft snow below and lost consciousness but she managed to mutter a few words

"Me and my big mouth" she slowly closed her eyes and began to feel colder and colder and then she bean to feel warmer and warmer "what is going on?" thought Dawn she remembered hearing voices but she didn't recognize them from either Ash nor Brock, slowly she opened her eyes, she wasn't where she remembered to be, instead she was in some sort of cave, slowly she sat up and looked around, she looked towards the exit, it was hard to see since a blizzard had brewed and only saw rushing white outside, Dawn looked around some more and noticed she was wrapped in blankets and there was fire right next to her, Dawn then noticed a red and black backpack sitting in the floor and a Lucario sitting besides it, it seemed to have notice she was awake but remained where he was and closed it's eyes only to open them once again and look towards the entrance, after a second or two a silhouette could be seen, "who is he?" Dawn thought, it couldn't be Ash, he never took his cap off and Brock was too tall to be him, moments that seemed like hours in her head thinking who or what was the thing that was entering the cave was no more than just a couple of seconds as the silhouette emerged, midnight blue eyes similar to hers, a pair of blue tinted goggles that were being placed in his forehead after being used, black spiky hair, reddish hoddie with blue jeans, "who is he?", the Lucario immediately got up and opened his mouth as if to speak but the boy motioned to dawn and the Lucario remained silent.

"Glad to see you're ok" said the boy coming closer to dawn

"Y-yeah, umm who are you?"

"Me? The name's Kage, Kage Shirosaki, and who might you be?"

"D-Dawn Berlitz"

"Nice to meet you Dawn"

"Nice to meet you too, where am i?"

"Hell if i know, i just know I'm in MT. Coronet, and what were you doing in the snow, that is very dangerous around here ya know?"

"I was walking with my friends Ash and Brock and then i fell of a ledge"

"So we have a missingno princess problem here huh?"

"A missing what now?"

"Never mind that, just talking to myself"

"So what are you doing here then?"

"Me?, oh i was just searching for this" said Kage as he took out a fire stone from his pocket

"A fire stone?, but how? I never heard of fire stones being found neat MT. Coronet"

"Oh well i kind of lost it and I've been searching for it since, which reminds me" the boy then began to search through his belt and took out a pokeball

"If you're thinking about catching me in a pokeball, let me tell you that it won't work"

"Catch you in a pokeball?, why would i do that?, only an idiot would throw a pokeball at random people"

This statement made dawn blush a deep red but went unnoticed by Kage

"Come on out Vulpix" instructed Kage to his pokemon as an orange fox materialized in front of Kage and dawn

"Here i finally found it, sorry bout the delay" said Kage as he placed the fire stone where Vulpix was sitting and a veil of light begun to shine from Vulpix as it began to evolve in to a Ninetails, after it had evolved Kage made the newly evolved Ninetails return to it's pokeball "we better get a move on, the blizzard is only going to get worse and if we stay here we might end up biting more than we can chew"

"Are you sure it's ok? It looks kind of dangerous outside"

"Don't worry you have both me and Lucario to navigate through the blizzard, besides this is nothing compared to what we do right Lucario?"

Dawn expected a grunting of approval in response to Kage's statement but what came next shocked her a little

"Yeah, but more me than you to navigate" suddenly Lucario after noticing what he had done he covered his mouth and grunted like he was supposed to

" You, you spoke"

"Sorry if we kept you in the dark about this but we didn't want you fainting on us since it's not very normal for pokemon to be talking these days"

"Are you calling me defective?" Lucario twitched

"No that's not what i meant partner"

"Yeah whatever, say what you want, but what about her?" Lucario motioned towards Dawn

"Oh yeah, how come you didn't faint in shock to Lucario's ability to speak?"

"Well he's not the first pokemon I've seen that can speak" clarified Dawn

"Huh weird, but it's not actual speech Lucario uses, it's some sort of telepathy he uses, the movement of his mouth is just to give the illusion of speech"

"That was long ago Kage when i was still a Riolu, i can speak normally like you and Dawn now"

"Yeah yeah, anyway let's get going, the blizzard ain't going to lay up if we stay here"

"Ok" responded dawn

Dawn then stood up and they began to pack Kage's stuff and after that putting the fire out but not before Lucario smacked Kage's head to his 'idea' of putting the fire out by reliving himself, once outside the cave Kage lowered his goggles from their usual spot on his forehead to cover his eyes wile Lucario closed his eyes

"How are you able to know where we are going, i can barely see Lucario up front" said Dawn towards Kage who was trailing behind in case Dawn fell down

"Lucario is using his aura abilities so we only have to follow and step wherever he steps so we don't fall off"

"Fall off!?!"

"Don't worry you can trust me, I'm well trained" said the Lucario from up in front

After a few more minutes they passed a lodge and Dawn remembered

"You know where a researcher lives around here?"

"Yeah, he lives over there" he pointed at the lodge "Lucario?"

"I'm on it" Lucario then closed his eyes and begun to concentrate "i detect three aura signatures coming from the lodge and one of them has a very intense aura emanating from them" reported Lucario

"Guess this is where we separate"

"Yeah" responded Dawn "hope we meet again"

"Hope so too but who knows" responded Kage as he took off

"For someone i just met, he's kind of cool"

Dawn looked at Kage's back as then he tripped on a tree root camouflaged by the snow, after Kage got up he punched the tree who's root belonged to only to rub the pain away from his knuckles

"Ok, i take back what i said about cool" said dawn as she sweatdropped

When dawn entered the house he was greeted by the researcher and both Ash and Brock lunged at her inspecting that she was ok

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok dawn" said Brock all teary

"Guess i underestimated you a little dawn" said Ash

"Maybe a little, but i got help from a friend"

"A friend?" asked a now confused ash

"Yeah you see what happened was...."

* * *

Whew chapter done, if you'd like to know how Kage looks like visit .com/art/Kage-159209747 for his aperance so you have a rough idea of what he looks like and some of his BIOS.

I think that only a few have written about the error pokemon in the pokemon games in any piece of fanfiction, weird.

And please excuse the gramatical errors i'm still in the search for a BETA reader so if you'd like to cooperate i thank you


End file.
